Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni
Wojownik, Łowca, Mag, Kapłan, Łotrzyk, Szaman, Czarnoksiężnik, Rycerz Śmierci, Druid Trollowy berserker, Znachor, Łowca Cieni, Jeździec Nietoperzy, Łowca głów Barbarzyńca, Pierwotny, Twórca mikstur, Leśny wędrowiec, Wiedźmin | capital= Wyspy Echa | mount = Raptor | homeworld= Azeroth | language= Zandali, Wspólny, Niższy Wspólny | capitals= Osada Sen'jin Osada Zdobycz Cienia Malaka'jin Posterunek Bagienny Szczur Przyczółek Zoram'gar | slang = Gobliński, Orczy, Taur-ahe | race = | base= Durotar | theater= Kalimdor, Zangarmarsh | leader = Brak | fleader = Sen'jin | leaders = | faction= horde | rewards= | currency= | tokens = | quartermaster= | tabard = }} :Zobacz także: Trolle (grywalna) :"Mroczna Włócznia nigdy nie umrze" :—wódz Vol'jin Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni to plemię trolli dżunglowych (czasami zwanych trollami wyspiarskimi). Członkowie plemienia należą do sprzymierzonej z Hordą frakcji Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni. Podczas exodusu Thralla z Lordaeron, Horda wyrwała plemię trolli Mrocznej Włóczni spod władzy tajemniczej Mrocznej Wiedźmy. Plemię uznało, że ma wielki dług wdzięczności wobec Thralla i orków, więc w zamian zdecydowało się przyłączyć do Hordy. Związek z dumnymi orkami i taurenami zaczął zmieniać dziką naturę trolli, które starają się odrzucać swoje mroczne dziedzictwo. Przestawanie z członkami Hordy nauczyło trolle współpracy, uporu oraz, w mniejszym stopniu, dobroci. Historia Gdy rozpoczęły się konflikty plemienne na gruzach Imperium Gurubashi, plemię Mrocznej Włóczni zostało zmuszone do opuszczenia swej ojczyzny w Dolinie Dławiących Pnączy i osiedlenia się na wyspach Mrocznej Włóczni, które prawdopodobnie są obecnie częścią Złamanych Wysp. W nowej ojczyźnie trolle szybko wplątały się w konflikt z grupą murloków rządzonych przez morską wiedźmę Zar'jirę. Niedługo potem na horyzoncie pojawił się nowy wróg - flota ludzi z Kul Tiras dowodzona przez Kelena Poszukiwacza wylądowała na wyspie w poszukiwaniu grupy orków, która zajęła kilka ludzkich okrętów. Położenie trolli wydawało się beznadziejne do czasu, aż Wódz Wojenny Thrall wraz z oddziałem wyzwolonych orków przybyli na wyspę, kryjąc się przed potężnym sztormem. Byli oni właśnie tą grupą, której poszukiwali ludzie. Udało im się pokonać wrogów, jednak ich zwycięstwo było krótkotrwałe. Kontrolowane przez Morską Wiedźmę Sługi Podziemia schwytały wodza trolli Sen'jina, jak również Thralla oraz licznych orków, trolli oraz ludzi. Wszyscy zostali zaprowadzeni do więzienia urządzonego w kompleksie jaskiń w głębi wyspy. Thrallowi udało się uwolnić siebie oraz towarzyszy, lecz nie był on w stanie ocalić przywódcy trolli. Chociaż Sen'jin zginął jako ofiara dla Morskiej Wiedźmy, doznał wglądu w przyszłość, w której Thrall wyprowadza trolli Mrocznej Włóczni z wyspy. Po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię, Thrall i jego towarzysze zdołali odeprzeć ataki Morskiej Wiedźmy i jej murlockich sług oraz wyruszyć dalej ku Kalimdorowi. Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni z nowym przywódcą Vol'jinem przysięgli wierność Hordzie Thralla i ruszyli razem z nim do Kalimdoru. Zawierając sojusz z orkami, na Mroczną Włócznię spłynęła pogarda wszystkich trolli poza plemionami Revantusk, Strzaskanej Włóczni oraz Zandalari. Jednak Mroczna Włócznia nie zapomniała wygnania z domów ojczystych i teraz mają okazję wywrzeć swoją zemstę, szczególnie na innych trollach dżunglowych. Po dotarciu do nowej ojczyzny orków, Durotaru, trolle zbudowały sobie kolejny dom - tym razem na Wyspach Echa u wschodnich wybrzeży nowego orczego królestwa. Jednak wraz z przybyciem floty Kul Tiras, trolle zostały zmuszone do wycofania się w głąb lądu, by uniknąć śmierci od niszczycieli, okrętów wojennych i jeźdźców gryfów dowodzonych przez admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a. Trollowi berserkerzy i jeźdźcy nietoperzy prowadzeni przez władcę bestii Rexxara pokonali armadę wroga i odzyskali swój nowy dom. Krótko potem znachor Zalazane zaczął praktykować mroczną magię, by przejąć kontrolę nad umysłami swoich krewniaków. Gdy armia bezmyślnych popleczników rosła, Vol'jin nakazał wolnym trollom ewakuację, a Zalazane przejął kontrolę nad Wyspami Echowymi. Mroczna Włócznia osiedliła się niedaleko na wybrzeżu, nazywając swą nową osadę imieniem dawnego przywódcy, Sen'jina. Z Osady Sen'jin wraz z towarzyszami wysyłają oddziały do walki z Zalazanem i jego zniewoloną armią. Wysiłki Mrocznej Włóczni nie pozwoliły jednak wygnać Zalazane'a z Wysp. Płonąca Krucjata W trakcie Płonącej Krucjaty trolle raczej się nie wyróżniały, chociaż duża ich grupa wyruszyła do Outland, gdzie zaznaczyły dość znacząco swoją obecność na bagnach Zangarmarsh. Tam próbują nie tylko założyć solidny przyczółek dla Hordy, by móc bronić się przed atakami Przymierza i innymi zagrożeniami, lecz również by porozumieć się z duchami zniszczonego świata Draenoru. Kataklizm thumb|Plemię podczas [[Zalazane's Fall|Upadku Zalazane'a]] Po zwycięstwie nad Królem Liszem na mroźnym kontynencie Northrend, Vol'jin odnowił przysięgę pokonania Zalazane'a i poprowadził błyskotliwy atak na wyspy. Z pomocą starożytnych plemiennych Loa, dzielne trolle zabiły szalonego znachora i odzyskały swoje domy. Późniejsze zmiany polityczne w Hordzie spowodowały niepokoje wśród plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni co do własnej przyszłości. Ostatnimi czasy bliski sojusznik Vol'jina Thrall ogłosił Garrosha Hellscreama czasowym Wodzem Wojennym Hordy. Gorącokrwisty młody ork doprowadził do scysji z przywódcą Mrocznej Włóczni, co skutkowało opuszczeniem stolicy Hordy, Ogrgimmaru, przez wielu orków. Mimo że duchy plemienne zostały wzmocnione przez Upadek Zalazane'a, rosnące napięcia wywołują wątpliwości wśród trolli, jakie miejsce powinny one zająć w Hordzie Garrosha. Po wystąpieniu Katakliźmie, plemię Zandalari skrzyknęło pozostałe plemiona trolli z Azeroth z zamiarem zjednoczenia i przywrócenia ich dawnej chwały, nawet za cenę zwrócenia się przeciwko innym rasom. Mimo zapewnienia sobie wsparcia Daakary i jego Amanich oraz Jin'do i jego Gurubashich, Zandalarim nie udało się nakłonić do współpracy Vol'jina i Mrocznej Włóczni, którzy postrzegali Hordę jako swoich prawdziwych braci. Wiedząc o rosnącym zagrożeniu i fakcie, że sama Horda nie będzie w stanie go zatrzymać, plemię Mrocznej Włóczni wysłało emisariuszy zarówno do Hordy, jak i Przymierza, by stanęli oni do walki z groźnymi trollami z Zul'Gurub i Zul'Aman. Mgły Pandarii Po nieudanej próbie zamach na Vol'jina, zorganizowanego przez Garrosha Hellscreama, wódz Mrocznej Włóczni zaleczył rany w Pandraii i powrócił do Kalimdoru, by zorganizować rebelię trolli przeciwko tyranowi. Ostatecznie Garrosh został pokonany, a Thrall mianował Vol'jina nowym wodzem wojennym Hordy. Filozofia Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni często są spotykane w towarzystwie gadów. Ich wierzchowcami są jaszczury, sprzedają węże jako zwierzaki, a łowcy cieni umieją przywoływać kobry. Według Mędrca Janidi'ego z Zabra'jin Mroczne Włócznie uważają węże za potężne duchy, odrzucając duchy ptaków jako "słabe, kapryśne, które najlepiej pozostawić Amanim". Najwidoczniej w czasach zamieszkiwania w Dolinie Dławiących Pnączy panował zwyczaj przekazywania młodych na naukę do plemienia Gurubashi. Podobnie jak inne trolle dżunglowe, Mroczne Włócznie przejawiają dosyć egalitarne podejście do kwestii płci. Niektóre trolle płci żeńskiej noszą w nosach obrączki ślubne. Prawdopodobnie są również obeznane z alchemią, sądząc po sprawności, z jaką Jeźdźcy Nietoperzy posługują się chemikaliami oraz możliwością ulepszenia Łowców Głów do Berserkerów głównie poprzez mikstury. Wśród Mrocznych Włóczni dominują dwie filozofie: Żyj w Przyszłości Mroczne Włócznie, które były obecne, gdy Thrall uratował plemię, darzą orczego przywódcę wielkim poważaniem. Duchowość i siła Thralla ich zaintrygowała i trolle zdecydowały, że nauki Thralla są godne uwagi. Trolle te postrzegają szamanizm jako drogę do ulepszenia własnej rasy. Wybrały one życie przyszłością. Czerpią zyski z sojuszu z Hordą i wspierają nowych towarzyszy darząc miłością to, co oni. Trolle płci żeńskiej nie mają określonego miejsca w trollowym społeczeństwie. Trolle płci męskiej postrzegają je jako partnerki, lecz nic więcej - lecz darzą szacunkiem te trollice, które dowiodą swej przydatności w bitwie. Taureni (oraz orkowie, dzięki jednemu z ostatnich dekretów Thralla) cenią swoje kobiety nie tylko jako towarzyszki życia, lecz pozwalają zajmować im ważne stanowiska. Kobiety trolli są zaciekawione tym pomysłem, a niektóre decydują się żyć przyszłością, gdyż widzą, że daje im ona większe możliwości, niż tradycyjna kultura trolli. Dokonanie wyboru oraz jego wprowadzenie w życie to jednak dwie różne sprawy. Mroczne Włócznie, które próbują żyć przyszłością natrafiają na opory we wprowadzaniu nowych zachowań do społeczeństwa. Niektóre są bliższe celu, inne dalsze, jednak to, co cechuje trolle, to ich wola spróbowania nowych rzeczy. Trolle, które żyją przyszłością przyjmują ścieżkę druidów, szamanów oraz znachorów. Robić, co trzeba Mroczne Włócznie były w dużych opałach, a Thrall je uratował. Plemię przysięgło mu lojalność i przyłączyło się do Hordy, lecz niektórzy wciąż tęsknią za dawną drogą. Cenią własne oczytanie, rozbudowaną kulturę, lecz wiedzą, że Horda tego nie pochwala. Te trolle zdecydowały się robić to, co trzeba. Pielęgnują fasadę bezwarunkowego przyjęcia szamanizmu, lecz potajemnie praktykują swoje tradycje wudu lub tworzą wraz z szamanizmem dziwną mieszankę. Mroczne Włócznie, które nie do końca odrzuciły przywiązanie do wudu nie czują się zdrajcami swoich towarzyszy z Hordy. Służą Thrallowi z nie mniejszą lojalnością, lecz pozostają pragmatyczne. Jeśli Horda upadnie, trolle będą pamiętały prastarą wiarę, do której będą mogły wrócić. Trolle, które robią to, co trzeba, faworyzują również klasę znachorów, lecz ostrożnie omijają mroczniejsze aspekty przyzywania (przynajmniej, kiedy inne rasy patrzą). Loa Mrocznych Włóczni Będąc dawniej członkami Imperium Gurubashi, Mroczne Włócznie dalej czczą wiele z loa Gurubashich. Dodatkowo oddają również cześć Bwonsamdiemu, Strażnikowi Śmierci. Ważne postacie 'Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni' Jedyne plemię trolli dżunglowych, które było zmuszone przezwyciężyć uprzedzenia, kiedy napotkało orczego Wodza Wojennego Thralla i jego potężną Hordę. Trolle z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni od dawna przebywały na wygnaniu po opuszczeniu swej ojczyzny w Dolinie Dławiących Pnączy i zostały niemal wyniszczone przez grupę morskich murloków, lecz Thrallowi i Hordzie udało się ich uratować. W zamian wdzięczne trolle złożyły przysięgę wiecznej wierności Hordzie. Dowodzone przez sprytnego Łowcę Cieni Vol'jina trolle Mrocznej Włóczni stworzyły swój nowy dom w Durotarze, wraz ze swymi orczymi towarzyszami. Ich wioska, nazwana na pamiątkę zmarłego przywódcy plemiennego Sen'jina, leży na wschodnim wybrzeżu surowej, skalistej krainy. Plemię zamieszkuje również ostępy porośniętych dżunglą pobliskich Wysp Echowych. Będąc częścią Hordy, trolle zaprzyjaźniły się z taurenami, lecz nie darzą zaufaniem skłonnych do manipulacji nieumarłych, którzy według nich sprowadzają tylko udręczenie i zło na swych towarzyszy. Niedokładnie wiadomo, co myślą o krwawych elfach, lecz jako że elfy są uzależnione i jawnie praktykują demoniczną magię, jest prawdopodobne, że opinia o nich w oczach trolli nie jest wcale lepsza od tej wobec Opuszczonych. 'Trolle wyspiarskie' thumb|Trolle wyspiarskie jako cel zadania "Trolle wyspiarskie" to termin użyty w misjach demonstracyjnych w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, lecz później został on wycofany. Może to wskazywać, że trolle Mrocznej Włóczni tak długo żyły z dala od swych dżunglowych braci, że adekwatnym jest nazywać je trollami wyspiarskimi. Wygląd Kolor skóry trolli Mrocznej Włóczni waha się od sinego, przez brudnofioletowy po wściekle zielony. Te trzy kolory dominują, lecz czasami występują trolle o różnej kombinacji pigmentów, które dają niecodzienny kolor. Mężczyźni mają długie, zakrzywione kły, które wyrastają z górnej lub dolnej wargi. Mają oni również długie nosy i włosy. Chodzą w lekkim przygarbieniu, w odróżnieniu od kobiet, które trzymają się prosto, mają raczej małe nosy i przeważnie ukrywają piersi pod solidnym ubraniem. 'Klasy postaci' Postacie grające trollami mogą wybrać grę spośród kapłana, łotrzyka, wojownika, maga, łowcy rycerza śmierci, druida, czarnoksiężnika lub szamana. Ciekawostki * Alliance & Horde Compendium błędnie określa plemię Mrocznej Włóczni jako klan Mrocznej Włóczni. * Podczas ataku ze strony Przymierza, zarówno NPC trolli, jak i orków mówią: "Orczy: Żołnierze! Do ataku!", powodując przywołanie dodatkowych strażników miasta do pomocy w walce. Trolle i orkowie to jedyne dwie rasy, które używają tego samego języka podczas wezwań do bitwy. * Taniec trolli Mrocznej Włóczni oparty jest na brazylijskim stylu walki Capoeira. * Stolica Mrocznej Włóczni na Wyspach Echowych znacznie się zmniejszyła od czasów znanych z Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, przez co nie udało się jej przebudować na instancję, tak jak w przypadku Gnomeregan. Zobacz także * Technologia trolli Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Dżunglowe trolle